unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The general, the maiden of the enemy state, and the Queen
|details = I have a request from a Lady of the Genoan nobility. She desperately wants you to investigate an old Egyptian legend. For details, ask her directly. |step1 = /An old Egyptian legend/Genoa/Aristocrat near Church/ I heard an old Egyptian legend from a traveller that came through here once. In the legend an Egyptian princess falls in love with a young general. But, the general was secretly in love with another girl that was captured from an enemy nation. He never told me the rest of the story though. I really want to know what happened to the princess after that! |step2 = /Noble's Daughter/Genoa/Local Woman near Church/ That girl is one of the most prominent young ladies in town. Apparently she likes a boy she's known since she was young but he isn't much for the upper class type. I'm sure she's not very happy about that. That's probably why she's interested in that kind of story. But you know, just because you're rich and beautiful doesn't mean you can always get whoever you want to fall in love with you. |step3 = /A story written on old papyrus/Alexandria/Scholar/ Hm? An Egyptian legend about a princess and a general involved in a love triangle? Ah, you must be talking about the legend of Radames and Aida. It was a story written on old papyrus -- pretty famous around here actually. I have a copy of it around here but I'm organizing the books at the moment... When I get finished I'll send it over to the Guild for you. |step4 = /Aida/Alexandria/Rest House Master/ As the legend goes Aida was a Nubian who was captured when fighting against the Egyptians. The general Radames is loved dearly by an Egyptian princess but he actually loves the girl he captured as an enemy, the girl Aida. This is the just the beginning of the tragedy that was to occur... |step5 = /Spoils for the returning triumphant general.../Alexandria/Customer (standing)/ One day, the Nubian army attacked Egypt. Radames pleaded with the Pharaoh to free Aida and to give him permission to marry her if he could lead his army to victory against the attacking Nubians. Of course, the princess did not like this one bit. And then Radames returned from an overwhelming victory, bringing many Nubian prisoners along with him... |step6 = /There are things more important than the throne/Alexandria/Customer (standing)/ In ancient Egypt it was possible to become the Pharaoh by marrying the princess even if you were not part of the royal family. That's what made it especially strange for Radames to choose a girl from an enemy nation to marry when he could have married a princess instead. But, as a general he had to bring prisoners back after a battle. He wasn't sure what Aida would think of this... |stepfinal = The general, the enemy's daughter, and the princess/// According to an old Egyptian legend, a Nubian prisoner named Aida and an Egyptian general named Radames fell in love with each other. But, the princess still loved Radames. Radames asked the Pharaoh to allow him to marry Aida if he won in battle, and that he did... But what happens next...? |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Radames & Aida |landarea = Alexandria |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}